


Different Pain - Same Cure

by EtherealOmega



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealOmega/pseuds/EtherealOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble dedicated to Eridan and Sollux. Each of them reflects on their past and how the other effected their lives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I apologize for the horrible summary, but I couldn't really think of anything. *nervous chuckle* Well enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux

Pain, torture, death - the voices of those who will soon endure these things, or are already enduring them, haunt my mind. This is the curse of my family: the curse of the Captors.

When I met Aradia she seemed to quiet the voices, yet no matter what she did they were still there. They still called to me to save them, and soon enough her voice joined them. I tried everything I could to save her, but she accepted her fate and died. It happened at an excavation site she was exploring with her father: the walls caved in around them crushing them to death.

For years I isolated myself allowing only my family and closest friend Karkat ~ whom my parents practically raised after his father walked out on him and his mother, she couldn't provide for him, and he flat out refused to go live with his uncle and cousins ~ close to me. I swore I'd never get close to anyone again, but then I stumbled upon someone who shattered my resolve the moment he opened his mouth. This strange boy's voice was tinged with a British air and was as soothing to me as waves lapping at the shoreline, yet his words had a distinct stutter which seemed so uniquely him. That voice which seemed so vaguely familiar from the moment I heard it fall from his lips evaded me until I opened the gates of my mind to the voices of the doomed once more. I realized that the beautiful voice which captivated me was among them and had been for a long time. Somehow he'd avoided the doom which was supposed to befall him - or so I had thought at the time for I thought that doom always ended in a tragic and undeserved death. He was the one that showed me how wrong I was: that sometimes it meant something so much worse, and that it was possible for a person to be saved.

In a sense he saved me, and I saved him. I was pulled out of the darkness of my own mind, and he was saved from a negligent family which honestly wouldn't of care if he died as long as he didn't bother them with his passing. Today the voices are gone as long as he stays by my side, and I am his shield from this cruel world we are forced to call home. It's almost as if we are now a single soul completely healed and inhabiting two bodies. Our bond is stronger than most will ever be privileged enough to know, and the only way to harm either of us now is to take the other one away.


	2. Eridan

Ampora….. To be bestowed with that name is a curse in and of itself. I was lucky enough to be spared of that curse for the first twelve years of my life due to my mother leaving for England w/ me in her arms. However, my older brother, Cronus, wasn't so lucky…. He has to stay behind in Brooklyn with our father.

I used to speak normally before….. before everything happened. When I had to come back to New York to the father I'd never known and the brother whose only correspondence with me were fleeting texts and calls: when he could get away from our father's prying eyes. Those six years I had to live with my paternal family almost destroyed me; I can not even begin to fathom how Cronus survived his whole childhood without going mentally insane. Those same six years are a horrible blur to me really: the doctors say I blocked it out because it was and still is too traumatic for me to bare. To be honest I think the only reason we survived was that we had eachother and were blessed enough to find someone we could love, without having to worry if they were lying when they said the same. I mean it took awhile for both of us, but eventually we did. For him a pretentious, ever talking albino, and for me, an infuriating computer whiz.

That strange honey haired boy - though he was the same age as me at the time I couldn't help but to think of him as such- was the one who calmed my fears of life just passing me by without a second glance. His heterochromatic eyes met mine and it seemed as if they saw me differently than the rest of the world: it was almost as if he wasn't seeing the physical me but the spirit which resided - well i guess it's still residing - within me. That was our first encounter, and what I had thought would be our only.

However, I was wrong, and a few months after that night he found me again in my favorite cafe sipping a chai latte. At first he didn't say anything just sat down and stared at me. It was kinda unnerving to say the least, and just as I began to block him out, he said something which startled me beyond belief (and sorta pissed me off). "You've had a fucked up life haven't you." It was more of a statement than a question and that honestly struck me as odd. I mean come on I'd only ever seen him once in my whole life, and it was a passing glance, so how could he know something like that? Then as quick as he appeared he left leaving only a small slip of paper with a pesterhandle: twinArmageddons.

That was the beginning of the most meaningful relationship of my life. It was rocky in the beginning - which I guess is to be expected from how it started, but it has healed us both. He says that I keep the voices which once plagued him away, and he has become the light of my life and the shield that keeps the cold edge of reality's knife at bay. Without him I would be lost, and I dread the day we must one day part, but… I shall stay by his side and cherish every moment I have with him until that day comes and hope that bond will be strong enough to guide us back together in our next life.


End file.
